Sonic and Crash of the Dimensions
by Gnorcteen
Summary: Being stranded in the center of time, Eggman is all alone after his past self disappears. Hope then finds him when two portals open up in front of him. He takes the one NOT leading to his dimension, and makes an ally of equal IQ. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Doctors are In

**For the record, the characters from Crash's Dimension are in their, "Before Crash of the Titans forms. You know, the good forms. Alright, get reading.**

**The Doctors are In!**

The Center of Time: an infinite realm of whiteness with no end at all. The recently defeated Dr. Eggman sits on its blank floor, now completely alone, as it would seem his past self, Dr. Robotnik, has faded away from the chronological labyrinth. The mad doctor sighed and said, "I guess I really have been bested by that hedgehog for the final time. This is the end of me." Then, out of the blue, two portals began to slowly stretch open in front of him, both leading to laboratories. One lab was his very own, in its current state at present time, while the other one was unfamiliar to him whatsoever. "At last, I am free! OHOHO- what? What is this place?" asked Eggman, looking through to the other laboratory.

"Stop, who goes there?" asked a non-threatening deep voice. Then, a yellow figure with a big head, white lab coat, and the letter 'N' imprinted on his forehead, appeared from a nearby hallway, carrying a wad of cables and circuit boards.

Eggman jumped into the lab, and examined the yellow man who had just set down his junk. "A better question is… where am I, and who are you?" asked Eggman, looking around.

The yellow man pulled out a red ray gun swiftly, and pointed it at the obese doctor. "I believe I asked you first, now tell me who you are, or I'll be forced to use violent methods of interrogation!"

Eggman, with his hands up answered, "I am Dr. Eggman, future ruler of Mobius, but I can't do so with the wretched hedgehog, Sonic, around."

The yellow man lowered his gun, looked through the portal to the other lab, looked at Eggman and said, "I am Dr. Neo Cortex, and from what I perceive, you are from another dimension." Cortex went up to the portal, somehow obtained a sample of the edge of it, and put it in his gun. "Behold, the Portal Gun!" shouted Cortex. His ray gun had turned from red, to white and black. The tip of it went inward and turned blue. Finally, three black claw prongs sprouted from it. "Very potent time energy." Said Cortex as the portals shut.

"NO! That was the only way back to my dimension!" said Eggman.

"No need to worry, round one, watch!" Cortex pulled a hair from Eggman's mustache (making him yelp), tossed it in the air, fired the portal gun at it, and a portal immediately opened to Dr. Eggman's lab. "Impressive, isn't it? When it fires at something from another dimension, it transforms that object into a temporary portal to the dimension of its origin." Explained Cortex.

Eggman, rubbing his mustache, said, "Ingenious! I would've never thought of such a device, and I have an IQ of 300!"

Cortex replied, "Really now? I too have that same height of an IQ. Perhaps we could team up? I too have an animal adversary that I want eliminated. I may have been the one to genetically alter him, but he's become a real thorn in my side over the past years."

Eggman, walking down the hall with Cortex, said, "I have a feeling this is going to be a brilliant alliance!" Then the two evil geniuses vanished down the hall.

Meanwhile, back in the same room they were just in, someone was lurking behind a set of barrels containing chemical waste. "Oh great, two doctors, SEGA had better pay me double for this one." said a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He then dashed down another hall, trying to find a way out, just as the Mobius-leading portal shut, turning back into Eggman's mustache follicle.

**Sonic and Crash of the Dimensions  
****Fanfic by: Gnorcteen**


	2. Chapter 2: Speed Meets Insanity

**Speed Meets Insanity**

Sonic was speeding up and down the hallways of Cortex's lab. Every turn he took led to a possible experiment Cortex was working on. Then, after about 5 minutes, he found a door that led outside. He exited the building, dashed from viewpoint of any of the laboratory's windows, and looked around. "Man, this place sure ain't Mobius." The environment was heavily tropical, with not a cloud in the sky. There was but a single mountain rather than the multitude he's used to seeing, and there was only one house, with a round door. He walked up to it, and right before he could knock, his head got hit with something squishy, knocking him on his stomach. When he swiftly recovered, he took the object and it looked like an engorged peach. "Who threw this?" shouted Sonic. Then, from behind a nearby coconut tree, appeared an orange creature that was about 50% taller than Sonic, had spikey brown hair on top of his head, brown gloves, and wore blue shorts. "Who are you?" asked the hedgehog. The creature looked confused, and then dashed off out of sight. Sonic soon pursued him, but found him nowhere. "Where are you?" he asked. Then, he got hit in the back of his head with another fruit, not knocking him down this time, however. Sonic swiftly turned around, and saw the orange creature again. Sonic dashed towards him, and caught him by the ankle. "Alright, no more running. Who are you?" Just then, the creature laughed a semi-high-pitched laugh, then spun like a tornado, freeing himself from Sonic. However, this time he didn't run away. This time, he made a stance as if he was about ready to fight. Sonic did the same, and when they were about to charge at each other, a peacefully deep voice shouted, "That is enough, you two!" Sonic turned his head, and saw a wooden mask with four different colored feathers on top, green eyes, big red nose, red mouth with big white teeth, and a green-leafy beard, floating towards them. "Floating masks? That can't be normal. I must be dreaming." Said Sonic.

"I assure you, blue hedgehog that this is not a dream, for if it was, neither you, nor I would be having the exact same one." said the mask.

"Okay, well can you at least tell this thing to stop bothering me so I can figure out where I am?" asked Sonic.

"You are on Wumpa Island, and Crash here is merely trying to play a little game with you." said the mask.

Sonic looked dumbfounded, looked at the orange bandicoot, and said, "He's playing a game? What game involves throwing fruit at random people?"

"Dodge-Fruit!" replied the mask.

Sonic then responded, "Okay, well that mystery is solved. Thanks, I guess… Mr…"

"I am Aku-Aku, one of Crash's friends on this island." responded Aku-Aku. "Come, you may stay with us for a while if you so desire."

"Well, I guess I am pretty hungry. Sign me up!" replied Sonic. Then the trio made for the house Sonic went to earlier. Crash was the first one in, being greeted by his sister bandicoot, Coco. "Hey Crash! How was your round of Dodge-Fruit?"

Crash began doing a small role-play on how well it went, speaking gibberish along the way.

"I see…" started Coco, then turning her attention to Sonic, "… and who do we have here?" she asked with a small hint of flirtiness in her voice.

Aku-Aku replied, "This is Sonic. Apparently Dr. Cortex opened a new dimension, and he was a victim who was transported through."

Coco, with a day-dreamed grin, replied, "Oh, hmm, I see, I see." while was lost in thought. Just then, the floor shook mildly, and an angry deep voice from the kitchen exclaimed, "Where is my jar of Wumpa Fruits?"

Crash gained a worried look on his face, then bolted out the door. Just as he did, a large red bandicoot, with camo pants and robotic right arm, made his way into the living room. "I repeat, WHERE ARE MY WUMPA FRUITS?" He then stared at Sonic and said, "YOU, YOU MUST'VE TAKEN EM!" Sonic bolted out the door, and Aku-Aku got in the doorway in front of the red bandicoot, "Now now, Crunch, I don't think he took them!"

Crunch knocked aside Aku-Aku, and exited the house to hunt for Sonic, "COME BACK HERE YOU WUMPA-STEALING, SPEEDY FREAK!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Blueprints

**The Blueprints**

"COME BACK HERE, VERMIN!" shouted an angry Crunch, chasing after Sonic, "I WANT MY WUMPAS!"

"I told you, I didn't take your fruits!" replied Sonic, trying to keep ahead of the raging marsupial.

Back at the house, Aku-Aku and Coco were watching the chase. "Oh, this isn't good." said the mask.

Coco replied, "I know. If Crunch murders him, I lose my future husband."

"No" rebuddled Aku-Aku, "I mean that this popcorn is out of butter."

Coco rolled her eyes, and continued watching the tireless chase.

Meanwhile, in Cortex's Laboratory, he and Eggman were in his main meeting room with N. Gin, N. Brio, N. Tropy, Tiny, and Dingo-Dile. "Welcome friends, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Eggman." greeted Cortex.

N. Tropy then cut in and said, "Uh… 'Egg Man' you said?"

"Tiny no think eggs so scary." Said the Tiger.

"Heh heh heh… eggs." snickered Dingo-Dile.

Eggman gained an expression of both mad and confused. He then said, "I used to be called Robotnik, but then my enemy, Sonic made a remark about my weight, calling me the 'Egg Man', so I decided to try and use that remark against him by naming my greatest creations after eggs, you know, like 'Death Egg Robot' or 'Egg-Viper.'"

"And how exactly is that working out for you?" asked N. Tropy with a grin.

Eggman then replied, "Err… so, our plan involves these, 'Power Crystals' I've been hearing about, the ones that are apparently scattered all over this island. They apparently hold the exact same amount of energy as these!" Eggman pulled out three chaos emeralds from his pocket.

"So shiny!" said N. Gin.

"How much are yeh willin' to bounty on those butes?" said Dingo-Dile.

"Tiny want touch!" said Tiny.

Eggman pulled back the emeralds into his pocket, with a grin on his face.

"So, what exactly do you have in mind with those jewels and our power crystals?" asked N. Brio.

"Quite simple, really, you see, this bandicoot you've been having trouble with is used to working with these crystals, right? My enemy back in my dimension is used to fighting with the jewels I have just shown you. If we swap your crystals for my jewels, then they'll be up against something brand new." explained Eggman.

"Brilliant of a plan, courtesy of him and yours truly." Said Cortex.

"I call dibs on the copyrights!" exclaimed N. Brio.

"I don't think so!" shouted Eggman, he then pressed a button labeled 'Brio', and N. Brio's chair swung backwards, and sent him down a pit, leaving behind an ear-piercing, little girl scream. "Any other objections, hmm?" asked Eggman. Everyone, with worried looks on their faces, began shaking their heads no. "Excellent, let the project begin!" proclaimed Cortex. Then he and Eggman laid out the blueprints of their greatest creations, and the team of now six began the project.

Meanwhile, back in front of the house, Sonic had pinned Crunch to the ground. "I just… just wanted my… my Wumpa… Fruits…" said Crunch, Crash walking back to the house. Aku-Aku floated up to Sonic and said, "I guess brain beats brawn, once again."

Sonic shot his thumb up in the air, then said, "Anyways, as I was saying, I followed this guy called, 'Eggman' here. Then I ended up on this island, and then I…" While Sonic was telling his story, Coco had her hands folded to her cheek, day-dreaming about a hedgehog/bandicoot family, on the beach, making sand-castles and getting tans. "… and then I beat up fruit-basket here, and here I am now." Sonic said as he finished his story.

"I see, if Cortex and Eggman have teamed up, then this must be trouble. We'll have to wake Crunch up and take him with us." Aku-Aku zapped Crunch with a small dose of lightning, making him leap and say, "LOOK AT THE MONKEY! OH, RIGHT IN HIS OWN MOUTH!"

"Come on you four, we have a few doctors to visit." said Aku-Aku.

Crash, remembering his fear of getting shots, hid behind a tree, hoping not to get noticed. Crunch then man-handled Crash, and dragged him on the ground as he tried to escape.


	4. Chapter 4: N Brio's sorta Finest Hour

**N. Brio's (sorta) Finest Hour**

Sonic led the team to where Cortex was currently hiding out. Crunch still had Crash in an inescapable grip, as Crash was still afraid of doctors. "This is it." said Sonic.

"Cortex sure has been trying to keep this place a well-guarded secret." said Aku-Aku, who apparently did not see all the signs that read, 'Cortex's Secret Lair', 'Turn Back, Weak-Minded Fools!' and '24-Hour Parking'. Crash was still trying to escape, but with no luck. "Crash must know his way around Cortex and his goons, but he thinks he's at some sort of hospital." said Sonic. Coco, finally snapping out of her romantic day-dream, said "I know what'll get him motivated. Oh Crash, if your good for the doctor, you'll get tons of tasty Wumpa Fruits!" Crash's eyes widened, broke free from Crunch, ran to the door, banged repeatedly on it shouting, "WUMPA!" While he was doing that, a nearby air vent opened, and out popped none-other than N. Brio, covered in scorch marks, muttering, "Why did I have to invent furnaces?" He then took notice to the gang of good, and said, "Err… AHA! I have you five right where I want you! Just as I, N. Brio, not Cortex, had planned!" Crash continued banging on the door yelling, "WUMPA-WUMPA!"

N. Brio snickered and said, "You weak-minded marsupial, you cannot access through that door without a key, which, by the way, I invented!"

"Did not!" rebuddled Crunch.

"You will pay for doubting my skills, you over-sized rat, which I, not Cortex, invented!" said N. Brio. He then pulled out a vile of green liquid and said, "Your journey ends here!" Brio then swallowed the goo, just as Crash began to notice him. Brio then began to mutate. He grew and octopus tentacle over his left arm and a lobster claw over his right. His feet turned into brawny fish flippers, and his eyes fused into one. His mouth disappeared and then reappeared on his forehead, and finally his teeth turned razor sharp as his body began to bulk up. "Now you will learn the power, which I invented, N. Brio has to dish out to you five!"

"This doesn't look good in any way whatsoever." said Aku-Aku.

"Don't matter to me! Time to take the fool down!" said Crunch, popping his knuckles.

"Hmm… hey Crash!" shouted Sonic. Crash turned his attention to the hedgehog, and Sonic said, "I'll double the amount of Wumpa Fruits for you if you can take this guy down with me!" Crash's eyes widened again, swiftly nodded his head, and shouted, "WUMPA!" as he began to fight N. Brio. Crash grabbed the claw, and held it to the ground. Sonic began spinning around Brio rapidly in the sand, digging some kind of a trench. "I see what they're doing." said Coco, "Crunch, splash lots of water into the trench Sonic is digging!"

"Aw, do I have to?" moaned Crunch as Sonic dug like 5 feet into the ground while Crash was wrapping N. Brio's tentacle around his feet.

"Yes, now do it!" commanded Coco.

"Fine…" replied Crunch, he then made for the ocean, did a cannonball, and splashed right into the trench, making Brio sink into the sand. Crash got out of there before he was engulfed as well, then Brio complained as he was returning to normal, "Curses, why did I have to invent sand to become sticky after it gets wet?" Sonic walked up to the now-weak scientist, took the key from around his neck, then walked to the fortress door. "Too easy!" said Sonic, inserting the key, opening the door. The lock tumblers sounded, and the five went inside, leaving N. Brio a stick in the mud.


	5. Chapter 5: The N Teggonizer

**The N. T-egg-onizer**

The bandicoots, mask, and hedgehog made it inside the laboratory, but when they did, the doors shut and locked behind them. "I think Dr. Cortex knows that we are here, you four." said Aku-Aku.

"And where there's this Cortex guy, there's Eggman." said Sonic.

Crunch then said, "Hmm, 'eggs' have protein. Hey hedgehog, mind if I-"

"No!" said Sonic basically reading Crunch's weak mind.

Crunch crossed his arms and sighed. Coco sighed as well, but not in disappointment, as she got back to staring at Sonic. "Okay Sonic, do you remember your bearings from your last visit in this facility?" asked Aku-Aku.

"Yeah, but I also remember there being a lot of different labs in here, too." replied Sonic.

"Oh, I know you'll find your way, Honey." said Coco, hands folded to her cheek as she stared at Sonic.

"Uh… what was that?" asked Sonic, hearing him being called 'Honey.'

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" said Coco, turning slightly pink in the face.

Sonic turned his face forward, pretending not to have heard what he just did.

A few hours had passed, and none of the labs seemed to have the mad scientists in any of them. They were just about to give up when… "Uh, anyone feel that rumbling?" asked Coco.

"I can certainly see the building shaking, but I feel nothing as I am more the floating type." stated Aku-Aku.

"Might be me. After all, I never got my Wumpa Fruits!" said Crunch, giving a deadly gaze to Crash, who was busy pretending he was a giant monster causing the rumbling. "No, it's coming from over here!" shouted Sonic. He rushed over to the room that the source of the shaking was in, and then he said, "Uh… guys, you should check this out!" Crash was the first one over, and when he saw what he saw, he began speaking a loud gibberish. Aku-Aku floated over and said, "Oh my! This does not look good at all!" When the rest of the gang came, the rumbling had stopped. The source was a raising platform with an immense machine it was hoisting up. The robot had six capsules on poles, connected to an egg-shaped axis. The egg part had four spider-like legs, and two crab-like claws. The pods were spinning at a relatively fast pace, when one of them spoke, "Ahaha! You've finally made it, Crash!" The pod it came from had Cortex inside it. "And I see you've made a new friend."

"Wait a second!" said Eggman, who was inside another of the pods, "That's Sonic! How did he get here?"

"None of your business Egg-Head!" exclaimed Sonic.

Crash seemed nonchalant about the machine's threatening looks. He just sat on the floor, gained a glazed look in his eyes, scratched his backside, and began napping. Meanwhile, Eggman growled and said, "You won't be calling me that anymore, once me and my new colleagues here crush with our new creation, 'The N. T-egg-onizer!' OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Uh, Tiny thought we call it Tiny's Winning Machine." said Tiny, in another one of the swirling pods.

"Silence, fool! Let us rid ourselves of these infernal animals once and for all!" shouted Cortex.

"Finally, a plan that may actually work." stated N. Tropy, in another pod.

"Whatever, I just wanna kill for fun, y'know?" said Dingo-Dile.

"This indeed looks grim." said Aku-Aku.

"Not to me! I've taken down crud like this more times than I can count!" said Sonic, then he started towards the machine, when Eggman pressed a button, causing a tractor beam from his pod to stop Sonic right in his path. "OHOHOHO! You really thought that with 5 ½ brilliant minds invested into this machine, you could still tackle us, one-on-six? You really are a fool, hedgehog!" said Eggman with triumph.

"Oh Dingo-Dile, I believe now would be a good time to test out your part of the machine." Said Cortex.

"You're bloody-correct, Cortex!" said Dingo-Dile. He then pulled a lever, and a tri-spouted flamethrower appeared from his pod, aiming at Sonic.

"N. Gin, why not try yours out as well." said Cortex.

"Finally!" shouted N. Gin. He then pulled his lever and a series of rocket launchers were spawned from his pod, aiming at Sonic as well.

"Any last words, you spikey little fiend?" asked N. Tropy.

"Just a few to Crash." said Sonic, hoping this next plan of his will work.

"Splendid! He will talk to Crash, and then we eliminate Crash! It's like nothing will have ever happened. Go on, say what you must!" said Cortex, excitedly.

"Hey Crash!" shouted Sonic to the insane marsupial. Crash gave him his attention, and Sonic said, "Look at these giant Wumpa Fruits that are about to kill me!"

"That really was pointless, you know." said Cortex, "Not even someone as dimwitted as Crash Bandicoot could really think our capsules are…"

"WUMPA!" shouted Crash. Cortex, Eggman, and the rest looked, and Crash was dashing towards the machine with a psychotic look in his eyes.

Cortex, with fear in his eyes, said, "No you fool! These are not Wumpa Fruits! They are advanced engineering of the highest- AAAAAAAAAH!" Crash quickly began pummeling the machine, hoping to find Wumpa Fruits in each of the pods. When he couldn't find any, he just went to the next pod. When he ran out of pods, he eventually went to the axis of the machine, and began ripping it apart, finding the chaos emeralds in the process. He bit one, thinking it was a Wumpa, but he threw it behind him because it was rock-solid. In the end, N. Gin, N. Tropy, Tiny, and Dingo-Dile were piled on the ground, and Crash found the food reserves of the robot, which happened to be Wumpa-Fruits. "Well that sure was a unique battle." said Aku-Aku.

"Thanks for the save, Crash." said Sonic. Crash wasn't listening however, due to his love for the fruits in which he was rewarded. "Hey, where's Eggguy and Cortex?" asked Crunch, swiftly looking for them.

"Right here, Bozos!" shouted a scratchy voice. The five looked over and saw the voice had come from Eggman, holding Cortex's portal gun. "We may have failed in trying to take over my world, but there is still the matter of Eggman's world." said Cortex.

Eggman pulled one of his mustache hairs, released it, fired the portal gun at it, and opened a portal. He then said, "I'd say it was nice knowing you, but then I would be lying. So long, hedgehog! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The two scientists fled through the portal, and Sonic began after them, but was pulled back by Coco, who suddenly kissed him out of nowhere. When she released, she said, "Good Luck, Big Blue." Sonic nodded, then took off, changing his facial expression to one as if he couldn't get out of there fast enough, seeing as how he officially has two stalkers now. Sonic dashed through the portal, when Crash accidentally dropped his last Wumpa Fruit. He began chasing it until it had rolled through the portal, taking him with it. "Crash? No!" shouted Aku-Aku, who chased after Crash through the dimensional doorway, and it shut right behind him. "Three down, two to go." said Crunch out of nowhere, making Coco face-palm.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Mobius

**Back to Mobius**

"Ooh… my aching, wooden face…" said Aku-Aku, slowly floating up next to Crash, who was already standing up, "Wait… where are we?"

"This is Eggman's old lab. We must be back in my dimension." replied Sonic.

If Aku-Aku had hands, he would do a mask-palm. "Great…" he said, "Now we're the ones stuck in the wrong dimension."

"At least your Big-Headed Bozo is here, too. If we can nab that gun he used to get here, then we can send you two, and him, to your home." said Sonic.

"Then a plan has been established." said Aku-Aku, "Now, follow me to the… the… err… why don't you lead the way, Sonic." said the mask.

"Alright, first we need to see Tails. He's the genius around these parts." said Sonic, then the team of three were led to Tails' lab after about a half-hour of walking. "Hey, Sonic!" said the two-tailed fox, "Who are these two?"

Sonic replied, "These two are Crash and Aku-Aku. They're actually from a different dimension, and we're trying to send them, along with this big-headed ego-maniac, back."

Tails put his hand to his chin, pondered for a moment, then said, "Eggman did this?"

"Yup." said Sonic, knowing Tails' response before he even said it.

Tails responded, "I should've known. He must've escaped the Center of Time somehow with a chronological flux that occurs when something from a completely different time period is in another one, in this case, you can't be more off-time than where time originates." Crash scratched his head in utter confusion, the started using his finger to make his lips sound like a motor-boat while he crossed his eyes and began hammering his head with his other hand, repeatedly. "So Eggman was the one who caused this, not Dr. Cortex?" asked Aku-Aku.

"I'm afraid so, that is… if the guy Sonic just mentioned is Dr. Cortex." replied Tails.

Meanwhile, Sonic was raiding Tails' fridge, as usual, and discovered no hot dogs were in there to make chili dogs. "Ah, come on!" yelled Sonic, forgetting that Tails' house was on a hill, where echoes traveled great distances all around. Then, the ground started shaking, making Sonic especially nervous. "I think you may have caused an avalanche, Sonic!" shouted Aku-Aku over the rumbling.

"No… it's just Amy." responded Sonic.

"Amy?" asked Aku-Aku.

"Amy?" asked Crash, no one noticing he actually spoke normally.

"SONIC!" a loud fan girl voice shouted from a distance. Sonic and the others looked, and saw a pink hedgehog in a red dress, and holding a giant yellw hammer, running for the blue hedgehog. She then shouted once more, "SONIC!"

"That is a comedy-sized mallet!" exclaimed Aku-Aku in fear.

Amy tossed the hammer behind her, and began to hug Sonic in a death-grip. "Oh Sonic, where have you been, I saw you go into a portal and I tried to go after you but then the portal shut and crashed into a wall by mistake…" Amy ranted on about her life without Sonic for those few hours, while Crash began making kissy faces with his palms, putting them together.

"Sounds like what Coco did back on Wumpa Island, but more violent." commented Aku-Aku.

Amy paused, released Sonic, and said, "'Coco?' Who is this 'Coco' that mask just mentioned? Well?"

Sonic tried to word his way out, but Tails saved his skin by saying, "Whoever Coco is, I'm sure she doesn't…" Tails made a gagging face, "… 'love' him as much as you do, and I'm sure there's nothing between them."

Sonic, rubbing his arm, replied, "Yeah… what he said."

"Oh really? Hey, mask guy, do you know this, 'Coco?'" asked Amy with a sneer.

"Yes, she is Crash's sister. Yes, she has a crush on Sonic, she even kissed him…" said Aku-Aku. Amy grew furious, and pulled out her hammer, about to pound Sonic in the head, when Aku-Aku said, "… against his will. He does not like her, 'that way'. This is the truth. I saw what happened with my own artificial eyes." Amy quickly calmed down, and quickly grasped Sonic once more in the death-grip. She then began ranting on what she was saying before.

"Uh… not to interrupt, but we still have Eggman and Cortex to find." said Tails.

Amy released again, and said, "Um… who's Cortex?"

"Just got their coordinates on their new laboratory!" said Tails, right after Amy said what she did.

"We'll explain on the way to Knuckles'." replied Sonic, and the new team of five headed towards the shrine of the Master Emerald.


	7. Chapter 7: The Other Blueprints

**The Other Blueprints**

The hedgehogs, fox, bandicoot, and mask all headed for Knuckle's Emerald Shrine, seeking a little more muscle to balance their intellect, agility, and tenacity. Meanwhile however, Eggman and Cortex were in the Mobian Mad Doctor's lab, preparing their scheme to take over Mobius. "Now, if we add my crystals into that chamber, it should have enough power to eliminate all of our foes in one to two fatal blows." said Cortex.

"Splendid, Sonic won't know what hit him with this upgraded blast from the past. Now then, where are those two idiot bolt-heads?" said Dr. Eggman.

Cubot floated in, saying in a Russian accent (still a voice chip problem), "What do you wantsk?"

Orbot then floated in as well and said, "Sorry I am late, Doctors. I was just reading this magnificent fanfiction online. Which reminds me, Cubot, would you like to make some _cupcakes_ later on?"

"Cupcakske are badst for thee circuitry!" shouted Cubot.

"Enough you two! We need your assistance in our little project." said Eggman.

"Anything, Doctors. How can we help?" asked Orbot.

"It's a surprise!" said Eggman, flipping a switch, activating two automatons to grab hold of Cubot and Orbot.

"What are you doingsk, round man?" asked the Russian Cubot.

"Sadly, we are a little low on parts." said Cortex.

"And since these automatons do not contain any artificial intelligence whatsoever, we built them to apprehend you two so that we may dismantle you, and then dismantle them." finished Eggman.

Orbot, looking nervous, said, "B-but we were loyal to you!"

"Yes, what he saysk!" Cubot backed up.

"Plus, it's not like our spare parts will make much a difference in your giant machine, anyways." reasoned Orbot.

Eggman replied, "True, but you two have annoyed me for quite some time, especially you, you spherical simian. Always back-talking your superiors! Now my automatons, dismantle them, and save every part. I don't want to hear a peep out of them. Then when you are done, come back in here, with their remains, and we shall dismantle you as well." The automatons eyes flashed, and did exactly what they were ordered to do, exactly in the order given.

"Please, Doctor! I can make you some _cupcakes_! I just learned a secret recipe in a fanfic about colorful horses!" pleaded Orbot, but then the automated doors shut behind them. "Thank heavens I won't have to hear their annoying jabber anymore." said Eggman.

"I understand why you would have them dismantled. That's why I use more mutants than machinery. At least the creator-of-them's heart would be too weak to kill such magnificent beasts." said Cortex.

Eggman replied, "Amen to that. Now then, we will still be short on parts, so we must continue onward to the Mobian scrap pile on the other side of the hills."

"To the air ship!" exclaimed Cortex, "… wait, you do have an airship… don't you."

Eggman gained a frown and said, "Of course I have an airship! What kind of evil genius doesn't have one?" Eggman continued to the airship's hanger, while Cortex muttered, "Sheesh, take a pill." Then he followed Eggman onto the ship, and the two were off to the scrap pile.


	8. Chapter 8: Junking the Junkyard

**Junking the Junkyard**

Sonic, Crash, and the gang, made it to the shrine of the Master Emerald, home of Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic was first to reach the top, being fastest and all, then waited for the others to catch up. Then, from behind the Master Emerald, came the words, "I thought I told you to STAY AWAY FROM THE… oh, hey Sonic." Knuckles appeared from behind the overgrown jewel, and dropped his brass knuckles. "Sorry, thought you were Rouge… again." Aku-Aku, Tails, Crash, and Amy (in that order) had then reached the top. "Is this your friend in which you spoke of, Sonic?" asked the mask.

"Yup, this is…" Sonic was interrupted by Knuckles, who said, "Woah! A talking, floating mask! That's not something you see every day."

"Greetings, Knuckles. My name is Aku-Aku. The orange bandicoot you see before you is Crash Bandicoot, and we are both from another dimension." explained the mask with zen in his voice.

"Well, that explains you, then." said Knuckles.

"Hey Knux, we're having a little Egg and Brain trouble. See, this other guy from Crash's dimension is here to help Egghead take over. Wanna help?" asked Sonic. Right before Knuckles could say anything, an airship with the Eggman logo on it descended to the shrine. The intercom started up, and before an announcement was officially made, a small amount of chatter could be heard saying, "I thought we were going to the Scrapyard!" from Cortex.

"First we have this stop!" replied Eggman. He then cleared his throat and spoke through the mic, "Hello, Hedgehog and posse! If you don't mind, we'll be taking that emerald!" Before Sonic, Knuckles, Crash, or any of the others did anything, a swift metal claw grabbed the Master Emerald from its resting place, and quickly reeled it into the airship, closing the hatch. Eggman then spoke, "Thank you for your time. Now we are off to the Scrapyard. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO *cough-cough*" The intercom was shut down, and the blimp made towards the junkyard in a quick manner.

Knuckles then finally responded to Sonic, "I guess I have no choice, now." Then the team of now six followed the ship.

After an hour-long chase, the team finally made it to the junkyard, and saw Cortex, Eggman, and four automatons loading metal and electrical parts. "Yo Egghead, redecorating your lab?" shouted Sonic.

Eggman quickly took notice and said, "Hmph! I thought we left you lot back at that ancient pile of rocks. No matter, I'll just have my faithful robots trample you!" Eggman flipped a switch, and ten automatons, made from junkyard scrap, appeared from random piles of trash all around. "Farewell Cretins, we have some big plans with this scrap e obtained." shouted Cortex, then he and Eggman both loaded onto the ship, and headed to their second-to-last stop, back at the lab.

The automatons were closing in on the group, when Crash walked up to one nonchalantly, and did a tornado spin to its body, instantly shattering it. All he did after that was laugh. "These machines appear to be very fragile, due to their random structures." said Aku-Aku.

"Then let's kill em!" proclaimed Sonic. He then took out two without even trying. Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer, and smashed two more. Knuckles boxed out four of them, and Aku-Aku shot a nullifying laser from his eyes, and the final bot had immediately shut down. "What was the point of just sending us weak robots to fight?" asked Knuckles.

"He was trying to distract us from finding them." replied Tails.

"Yeah, but can't we just follow their blimp, again?" asked Amy, stowing her hammer away.

"Do you even see them anywhere?" Aku-Aku said, backing up Tails.

Crash and Sonic both looked around, and the mask was right, Eggman and Cortex had gotten out of sight. "Where could they have gone?" asked Sonic.

"Only one place I can think of… Eggman's new laboratory." replied Tails, then the gang began making for where Tails had said the lab's coordinates were.


	9. Chapter 9: The Key to Success

**The Key to Success**

"Why do we have to walk, again?" asked Knuckles, feet getting sore from all of the hiking.

"I told you, Knuckles, the Tornado doesn't have enough seats for the lot of us." replied Tails. The gang had been walking for around 3 hours, trying to reach Dr. Eggman's new hideaway. "I do not see what the big deal is. Fresh air and plenty of exercise is very healthy for everyone, even a lock-fisted echidna like you, Knuckles." said Aku-Aku. Before Knuckles could respond to the floating mask, Sonic said, "Hey Tails, is that the place we're looking for?" He pointed at a rather large egg-shaped fortress with the Eggman insignia on it. "Yup, that's it alright!" replied Tails. After about another 10 minutes of walking, they reached the cliff-mounted fort, and entered inside, as the doors were unlocked. As they continued through the foyer, Amy said, "This is almost too easy."

"Amy's right you guys, keep alert." Tails backed up. Then, the castle doors shut behind them, and a giant screen appeared, and on it were the mech-head maniacs, Cortex and Eggman. "Well well well, so nice of you six to finally join us." said Eggman.

"It was becoming rather lonesome in this dark crypt of a castle." said Cortex.

"Who's castle are you calling a dark crypt, eh Big Head?" argued Eggman.

Cortex became mad and said, "The same man I'm calling 'Scotch Sumo', Scotch Sumo!"

"Why I oughta-" Eggman was interrupted by Crash's random laughter at the Doctors' antics. "Urhurrm! Anyways, you're a little late, you lot are. For you see, our creation is complete!" Eggman directed the camera to Cortex who was holding a golden key with a gem that was one-side-red, one-side-yellow.

"You're greatest invention is a key? Man, that's lame, even for you two." snickered Sonic. Cortex lost his temper again and said, "This key is not the invention, you ninny, but the key to activate it. However, we left it in outer space at the moment. Double S, care to say where?" Eggman got frustrated and reluctantly responded, "Yes, you see you six, my latest project was a simple one, yet classic simultaneously… rebuild the Death Egg! This key is our ticket to global domination, glory, and free movie passes! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO- Urhurrm!"

"And, we have a special surprise up there, if you lot can survive this!" Cortex said, as he flicked a switch. Then, mutants with mechanized armor ventured into the fortress foyer through gates that had just opened. Once they all surrounded the gang, Eggman said, "Amazing how much spare time two evil geniuses have, after they're done with the many projects they come up with. Now then, you know what they say, The More the Merrier!" He then flicked another switch, and even more mutants with mechanized armor entered the foyer. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we have a rocket to catch!" said Cortex, and the screen went blank, and lifted to the ceiling. "This does not look good at all, children." said Aku-Aku with a worried expression as the castle began to rumble as the rocket took off.

"Ppff, we can take these guys easy! Just a bunch of forest animals with junk on their bodies." said Knuckles as the beasts ranging from wolves, to skunks, to porcupines all closed in.

"Might as well." said Sonic, doing some stretches, "Either way, I don't think we have much a choice." Crash saw Sonic doing his stretches, thinking it was dancing, and the orange bandicoot stopped the hedgehog, and began dancing himself. Crash first put his arms stretched out to his sides, then nodded his head and looked to the right, then nodded and looked to the left. He then did several rapid pelvic thrusts in place, from left to right. After that, he did a crouched shimmy, turning 180 degrees on the dime, then looked directly behind himself as if he was shouting, "SURPRISE!" He then repeated the cycle, as a couple of the monsters began joining in on the rave. Soon enough Crash was leading his own flash mob of mechanized mutants in dance. "What the-?" said Knuckles.

"It would seem Crash has found the one thing that Cortex could not relieve his mutants of… Partying." said Aku-Aku. Tails looked around, with all of the confusion going on, and in no time, he found an escape pod labeled, "Emergency Escape-Pod That Leads to the Death Egg for Anyone's and Everyone's Convenience." Tails then motioned everyone to come towards him. All but Crash saw this, leading to Sonic pulling him out of the flash mob. The team then immediately blasted off towards the newly constructed, Death Egg Mk. III, leaving behind an army of raving mutants.


	10. Chapter 10: Death Egg Mk III

**Death Egg Mk. III**

The group was all in the one pod. Knuckles was sitting, kicking back and Tails was just playing his Nintendo 3DS. Aku-Aku was floating, doing nothing of interest, and Crash was just sitting, making weird faces for some reason. "Oh Sonic, we're finally on a date together!" said Amy in front of the other four as they were in a cramped pod hurdling through space towards the new Death Egg. "Uh… Amy, I don't think this counts as a date considering four other people are here." replied Sonic.

Aku-Aku then said to Sonic, "Er… does she do this often?"

"You have no idea." replied the blue hedgehog as he was clasp-hugged by the pink hedgehog. Knuckles began snickering at this conversation, and Sonic then said to him, "Hey, what's so funny, Knuckles?"

"You being stalked by Amy, duh!" replied Knuckles, Amy censoring his words out.

Sonic smirked and replied, "Heh, and you being stalked by Rouge isn't funny? Wait, you kinda stalk her, too. Remember that peeping incident two weeks ago?"

Knuckles was enraged, pink in the face, and tightened his fists. He and Sonic began squabbling back and forth about what to and not to talk about in front of others. Aku-Aku floated beside Tails, and the fox said, "You get used to it."

"Yes, it reminds me of my brother." replied the mask.

"Is he a mask, too?" asked Tails.

"Yes and an evil one at that. However, I only compare those two to him and me due to our constant bickering. However, I have curiously not seen him in a while. He must be up to something." explained Aku-Aku. Before Tails could respond, a robotic voice could be heard from around the pod's interior. It said, "Approximate D.E.M.3 arrival time: One minute!" Tails quickly went up to the window and saw it. There, in an empty gap in space was the space station. Aku-Aku floated to the window and said, "I think this is a knock-off of that _Death Star_ in that one movie, don't you think so, Crash?" Crash continued his faces, and Aku-Aku gained a worried expression. He then spoke to everyone in a calm voice, "Uh, you all might want to cover your noses."

Knuckles and Sonic stopped bickering and said, "Why?"

Aku-Aku then explained, "Crash is about to-"

Before he could fully explain, the pod began filling with noxious fumes of sulfur and methane. Everyone but Crash began screaming the rest of the way towards the station. Tails in particular basically said frantically, "Air, I need air!"

The pod landed at the station, and everyone barged out of the pod, breathing in better air, as Crash just nonchalantly walked out, stretching. "Uh, gawd, how do you put up with that?" asked Sonic, waving his hand around his nose.

"Years of practice, stamina, and the fact that my nose can't smell anything." replied Aku-Aku with a trollish smile.

After a couple minutes of air-gasping, Amy said, "Well… we're here." The space station was more advanced than Sonic had remembered. The halls were white and not green or blue and there were monitors flashing the names Eggman and Cortex every few seconds. "Man, this place got amped!" said the blue hedgehog.

"I take it you have been here before." said Aku-Aku.

"Twice, actually!" replied Sonic.

"Do you know your way around?" asked the mask.

"Probably, follow me, guys." said Sonic with leadership, and the six wondered for hours.

Meanwhile, in the very center of the Death Egg where the reactor is stowed. "Well done, Cortex, you've done a fine job at your half of the work invested into this project." said Eggman in a rare sense of appreciation.

"Much obliged!" responded Cortex.

"What on _this_ Earth did you use to power the core of the Death Egg?" asked Eggman.

"Hm hm hm, not on _this_ Earth, but my own!" revealed Cortex. He then opened the viewing hatch of the reactor, and inside was another wooden mask like Aku-Aku, but it had a bone on its left, right, and top side, no feathers, hairy leaves on the very top and bottom of it, and crooked teeth. "Meet Uka-Uka! I stashed him, whilst he was asleep, and brought him to this dimension after our planning; I decided to use him as an even more powerful source of energy than my crystals. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Cortex, you traitorous buffoon!" shouted Uka-Uka, "Let me out, or you shall face a fate worse than death!"

"Aw Ukey, look on the bright side, you're involved in taking over the world, aren't you? Good! Glad you like it! Okay Eggman, let's leave!" Cortex said. He then left with Eggman as Uka-Uka shouted, "Cortex! You let me out of here this instance! I am a magic mask, not a fossil fuel! CORTEX!" The reactor room doors then slid shut, and the reactor's viewing hatch closed forthwith.


	11. Chapter 11: The Death Egg NDroid

**The Death Egg N-Droid**

The six had found directions around the station at every corner. Apparently, Eggman and Cortex were afraid they might get lost. Eventually, they reached the reactor room where the mad scientists had just recently visited. From the reactor itself came a, "What, who's there? Cortex? Fatman? LET ME OUT OF HERE AT ONCE!

"Wait, that voice… Uka-Uka, where are you hiding?" asked Aku-Aku with an uneasy feeling.

"I'm trapped within this infernal machine! Cortex laid me here to power his accomplice's stupid space station." replied the evil mask.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" asked the good mask.

"When have I ever asked for help from you?" asked Uka-Uka with wit. Aku-Aku pondered over this and said, "Alright, we'll help you, but only if you help us in return."

"It's a deal!" replied Uka-Uka. He then said, "To get me out of here, I believe there are four levers around the room. They have to be pulled at the EXACT same time! Do you hear me?"

The good mask replied, "With my non-existent ears. Crash, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, each of you man a lever!" The bandicoot, fox, echidna, and hedgehog did as they were told, and Amy joined Sonic obviously. Aku-Aku then said, "Alright, on the count of 3. 1… 2… 3!" The five pulled their levers simultaneously, and the reactor split open, releasing the evil twin of Aku-Aku. "Another floating mask?" asked a confused Sonic, "How many of you are in this dimension?"

"Just Crash, Cortex, Uka, and I, I hope." replied Aku-Aku. The good mask then asked, "Uka, do you by chance know where those two went?"

Uka-Uka then replied, "As much as I would want to refuse revealing the source of evil is for this world to be taken over, a deal is a deal. Plus, I just want to go home. They're a floor above us. Apparently they know you lot are here and are planning something big!"

"Care to join us?" asked Knuckles.

"If I want to go home, I have no choice." replied Uka-Uka, and the party of now 7 found an elevator, and made their way up to the central bridge of the entire station.

When they arrived, they boarded the bridge. Tails then pointed out, "I don't see them anywhere. Are you sure they're here, Uka?"

"I'm positive!" said the evil mask. Then, a tremor was felt, and the intercoms around the area began to speak in a familiarly 'Eggmanish' voice. "Greetings, my prisoners. Welcome to the main event!" Cortex's voice then took the mic and said, "In the red corner are Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Aku-Uka Brothers!" Cortex pushed a button, and a track of a recorded audience shouting 'BOO!' was played. Eggman then spoke again, "And in the blue corner! It's big! It's Mechanized! It's the most handsome assembled object ever devised! Introducing, Eggman and Cortex in..." A giant robot appeared on the opposite side of the room. It looked almost exactly like the Death Egg Robot, but the head was broader, the legs were slightly longer, the fingers were more pointed, its body design was based off of Eggman's current clothing, and it had a large 'N' on its forehead. "… The Death Egg N-Droid!" Eggman clicked another button, and a track of a recorded audience cheering was played. Finally, Cortex said, "Let's get ready to rumble!" In no time, the N-Droid began making for the squad.

"You heard the man, fight!" shouted Uka-Uka.

"We'll try to scope out its weakness!" said Aku-Aku, then the two masks took off, circling the N-Droid for a supposed weakness. Knuckles was the first to go at the immense robot, climbing up its leg to try and break inside. Crash leaped into action, and tornado-spun his way up to an arm, beating it like an ape to the ground. Sonic spun around the robot to try and confuse the doctors, but that plan soon failed when one of the hands of the N-Droid stopped Sonic dead in his tracks, and pulled him up to crush within the metallic fingers. Amy didn't like this one bit. She pulled out her hammer from nowhere, and leapt straight up to the very arm, and pounded it, shaking Sonic loose, but leaving no dent in the limb. "You might as well give up, pests! The N-Droid is by far the most advanced robot I have ever built!" declared Eggman.

"Don't you mean, we built?" asked Cortex.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Eggman.

"You know, you really should give credit where credit is due, Doctor." said an annoyingly familiar voice that sounded like Orbot's.

"Who said that?" asked Eggman, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He looked in the little monitor in front of him, and the screen went black with a big red circle in the middle. "Orbot?"

"And Cubot!" shouted Cubot's voice. Cortex's screen then went black with a big yellow square in the middle. "How did you two annoying pieces of scrap make your way into this behemoth of an android?" asked Cortex with a worried face. Orbot then responded, "Don't you remember, Doctors? You commanded your automatons to scrap us and save every single part to create this 'Behemoth of an Android.'"

Eggman face-palmed then said, "As your creator, I order you two to shut down!"

"But of course, Doctor, we live to please you!" replied Orbot.

"Shutting down!" shouted Cubot.

However, when the two idiot robots shut down, it shut down the entire space station.

The inside of the N-Droid was dark; Eggman was furious. "Not like that!" he shouted, but Cubot and Orbot were shut down, along with all of the machinery around the area.

"Did we win?" asked Sonic, who had just stopped banging the robot's head ((XD)).

"Maybe? I don't know." replied Tails.

Cortex held the manual in front of him. He tried to read it, and said, "AHA! The self-start-up function. Ivo, please type in the following pin: 112-546-000-873" Eggman did as he was instructed, and then flashing red lights and a siren went off. "This isn't the self-start-up function! Cortex, what did you read?" Before Cortex could answer, a loud voice of a combination of both Eggman and Cortex said, "WARNING! WARNING! SELF-_DESTRUCT_ SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

"Oh, that's just great!" exclaimed Eggman.

"We must get to an escape pod!" shouted Aku-Aku.

"No arguments there brother!" said Uka-Uka, then everyone scrambled for an escape pod. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Aku-Aku, and Uka-Uka got into one before the capacity was reached. The door was shut, blocking Crash from entering. Aku-Aku commanded Crash to get into the other one, and he did so, as the one blasted off. Eggman and Cortex then came running, and got into the one Crash was in. "Oh great, we got the one with the lunatic." said Eggman. Crash then began to make the same weird faces as he did in the pod to the Death Egg. Cortex noticed this and said, "Oh dear!" The two doctors screamed as the entire space station they had left behind had been blasted into an intense firework show.

-(10 minutes later)-

Sonic's pod had reached the ground, and Tails was the first one out. They had landed back in Mobius, a few miles from where they had launched. "Hey, we're home!" he exclaimed. The two masks floated out of the pod, and the good of the two said, "Ah, Nature. How I have missed it."

"Meh, It's okay, I guess." Uka-Uka said with reluctance in his voice.

As Sonic, with Amy clung onto him, walked out, the other pod landed. The hatch opened, and a flood of stale air had burst from it, leaving Cortex and Eggman fainted on the ground as they fell out. Crash came out, scratching his butt like nothing was wrong, and Sonic said as he held his nose, "Well, I can see you took care of them the whole ride." Crash smiled and nodded his head rapidly.

"Well, I gotta head home. See ya guys round. Oh, Crash, Aku, Uka, have a safe trip home, K?" said Knuckles as he departed.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot we needed to leave this dimension. Crash, see if you can find a small gun in Cortex's coat pocket." commanded Aku-Aku. Crash did so, and found the Portal gun. Sonic took the gun, and a strand of Crash's fur, and fired at it. The portal opened up, leading to the front of Crash's house. "Thank you for the assistance, Sonic. We will never forget you." said Aku-Aku, as Uka-Uka rushed through first. Aku-Aku shot a variation of tractor beam from his eyes, and lifted Cortex. "Let our paths cross again, one day." and the good mask floated through to his dimension. Sonic and Crash fist-bumped each other, and the bandicoot went through, closing the portal.

-(After the Portal Closed)—

(Crash's Dimension):

"Hey Crash! Aku!" shouted a happy Coco. Crash waved his hand, speaking gibberish. "How's Sonic doing?"

Aku-Aku said, "He has an interesting set of friends, especially this pink hedgehog that loves him and…"

"Excuse me? Sonic is cheating on me?" asked an enraged Coco.

Aku-Aku thought of an old trick and said, "Err… no, not like that. She likes him, but he doesn't like her. Believe me, I saw with my own artificial eyes. He still only has eyes for you."

(Sonic's Dimension):

"Well, that ends another adventure, I guess." said Sonic.

"Now we have time for our date that you don't know about yet." said Amy, putting on lip stick, but before she could cap it, she felt a rush of wind, and saw a trail of fire which Sonic left behind. "SONIC, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE OUR LOVE!" shouted Amy, following the fiery trail. Tails shrugged, and then flew back to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Egg-Fort, many cyborg mutants were still dancing. A wolf said to a skunk, "Hey, where'd that Orange guy go?"

The skunk replied, "You know… that's a good question. Who cares, let's just dance!"

*Camera zooms out of the castle*

The Egg-Fort then fell into the ocean, killing all of the cyborg mutants.


End file.
